graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxas M. Barragan
Roxas M. Barragan Playing Graal since 2010, Roxas partook in many notable guilds such as the original Royal Guard, The Alliance, and State. He founded the last name "Barragan," and with the exception of honorary titles given to Gorgo and Ajax, is the only member. The Military Beginning- The Royal Guard '''(Pre-Imperia) Roxas' introduction to The Royal Guard began, like many other members, in the Castle throne room. The Royal Guard had the duty of protecting Auel, their leader, as he sat on the throne. Roxas initially, like many other Graalians at the castle, attempted to break their defenses and PK Auel. After a short while, he gave up and ended up joining the other guards in their duty. He was eventually recruited to the guild this way, and began his Graal Military journey as an Apprentice within The Royal Guard. After some time with the Guard, a rival organization appeared and contested the throne. Through a battle consisting of attempting to capturing the throne, Roxas earned the title Knight after the Royal Guard proved victorious. Promoted by The Wandering Troubadour, Roxas later went on to receive rank and kick powers within the guild. Roxas was noted by Kentiman to be one of Auel's favorite guards. '''Imperia While Roxas began Imperia in its First Era and continued through many others, he became periodically inactive due to Auel's frequent inactivity. Roxas' original Graal account was unverified and was eventually lost due to this period of inactivity. The Baby Punchers Association Popularized by the inclusion of default heads and the daycare center, Graal saw an uptick of the number of Graalians who would dress and act like babies. Auel and many others in the Graal military community saw to end this phenomenon in Graal. The bulk of the activities, primarily taking place during the eras of Imperia, involved Auel dressing up as a baby and luring the unsuspecting targets in, while the clansmen would hide in bushes in Auel’s Guild House. Once inside the guild house, they would spring from the bushes and ambush the baby. Another activity participated in by Roxas and the guild was blocking babies chat in the daycare center. The Alliance Due to his past experiences with Auel's guilds, he was appointed second in command of The Alliance. In addition, he later became Auel's officially appointed secretary. From this title, he was given a desk in Auel's library, located at his guild house. The job of secretary was mostly ceremonial and held little to no actual duty. The State After several years of inactivity after Imperia Roxas had been recruited to State Infantry I, lead by Vulnus at the time. He was promoted through the ranks to Sergeant, skipping the ranks below it. Roxas was scheduled to be promoted to Command Sergeant Major, representing every NCO and Enlisted man in State. However Roxas never achieved this as Auel quit Graal before the official promotion could happen. Roxas stayed within the State, now lead by Vulnus, however the promotion was not honored and Roxas stayed his original rank. Several days after Auel had quit, State was declining very fast, so Roxas took a break from Graal, before joining back to lead in the newer eras of The State and other military guilds. Within the many eras within State, Roxas has held many positions and ranks. Notable Ranks Under Approved Leaders of State * Captain of State Infantry I * Lieutenant Colonel - Head of Military Affairs * Chief Warrant Officer - Head of the Military Police * Various General Officer Positions (Brigadier General-Lieutenant General) * Various Field Grade Officer Positions (Major-Colonel) * Various Company Grade Officer Positions (2nd Lieutenant-Captain) * Various Non-Commission Officer Positions (Sergeant-Command Sergeant Major) Towering After participating in numerous other military guilds, Roxas tried his hand at another side of Graal, towering. He began towering with Prowess, a former sub guild of 2012 towering guild, Anarchy. In the old guild system, after reaching 1,000 towering hours, a guild was able to submit their own custom hat for the 25 members of the guild. Roxas joined Prowess at 400 hours, and through consistent towering was able to secure a hat spot. After reaching 1,000 hours, Prowess was eligable to submit a guild hat. The submission of the hat, however, was considerably delayed. Graal administrators gave word to Prowess that Graal was undergoing a change to its Guild system and that 1K hats would be done away with. Given a deadline to submit their hat by, Prowess expedited the hat making progress. Submitted at the last minute in late 2016, the Prowess 1K hat was very likely the last 1K hat to be awarded in Graal. Band of the Hawk Roxas currently is the head of the Band of the Hawk. The Band of the Hawk is not a military guild, nor will it ever be one. Its sole purpose is to add something to the end of Roxas' name. Category:People